Serpentin's Consort
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Iruka tak datang pada Naruto saat Mizuki ingin membunuhnya. Tapi yang datang malah sosok yang tak terduga.. KhuKhuKhu... Sho-ai.. Yaoi.. Dengan pair yang berbeda.. Sebuah tantangan dari imajinasi nista Yuki...
1. Prologue

**-= Serpentin's Consort =-**

**~ Sherry Dark Jewel Present ~**

Disclaimer: mereka milih Kisimoto-sensei…

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : Khu Khu Khu... #Ada deh.. ayo tebak.. #duakkk

Genre : Romance / Crime

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gak sesuai EYD, Alur maju mundur. Sho-ai.. Yaoi.. MaleXMale

Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika Iruka tak datang pada Naruto saat Mizuki ingin membunuh Naruto, tapi yang datang malah Sosok yang tak terduga... Khu Khu Khu...

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

OroNaru

Tubuh Naruto telah terluka disana sini, darah nya mulai membasai baju nya. Naruto sudah tak kuat lagi berdiri, ia hanya bisa mencicit kesakitan. Ini masih belum seberapa, ia pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Mi-zuki-sen-sei ke-napa..?"

Mizuki tertawa gila ia mengambil gulungan yang Naruto curi dari gedung Hokage. Ia menginjak tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto mengertakkan giginya mencoba agar tak mengeluarkan suara kesakitannya.

"Kau ingin tau kenapa.. Ah.. sebelum kau mati aku akan memberikahumu sebuah kebenaran" Mizuki memandang rendah tubuh tak berdaya sang murid. Ia mulai tertawa lagi "12 tahun yang lalu, kau tahu monster rubah berekor sembilan yang telah disegel itu, bukan? Sejak saat itu, peraturan spesial diterapkan didesa ini" ucap Mizuki.

"Se-buah pe-ra-tura-n?" Naruto mengatakannya terbatah, ia masih kesakitan dengan kaki Mizuki yang tak beranjak dari atas tangannya. Ia baru mengetahui hal ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar tentang peraturan spesial.

"Namun, aturan itu tidak pernah diberitahukan kepadamu" jelas Mizuki lagi.

"Ke-napa?" Mizuki tertawa "Tolo-ng kata-kan atu-ran se-per-ti a-pa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aturannya ialah tidak seorangpun diizinkan berbicara tentang fakta bahwa kau jelmaan monster rubah berekor sembilan" ujar Mizuki.

"A-pa? A-pa mak-mak-sud-mu?" Mata naruto terbelalak lebar setelah mendengar fakta itu.

"Dengan kata lain kaulah monster rubah berekor sembilan yang telah membunuh orang tua Iruka dan menghancurkan desa" jelas Mizuki lagi. "Kau telah disegel oleh hokage ke empat dan..."

"Da-n?"

"Dan.. selama ini kau telah dibohongi oleh semua orang... tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Semua orang di desa membencimu.. Bahkan Iruka, IA JUGA MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Mizuki, lalu ia tertawa gila. Ia angkat kaki yang tadi menginjak tangan naruto.

"A-Ak-u..Si-alan"

"TIDAK AKAN ADA YANGA AKAN MENGASIHIMU!"

.

.

.

Sementara diruang Hokage.

"Ia tidak pernah merasakan cinta kasih orang tua. Dan dibenci oleh penduduk desa.. jadi untuk menarik perhatian. Iapun membuat masalah. Ia ingin diakui oleh orang lain.. Dia bertindak seperti itu.. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar sakit" ucap Hocage ketiga menyesal.

"Mengapa belum ada yang menolong Naruto.." Ujar Sarutobi murka. Lalu seorang anbu bertopeng kucing menghadap kepada sang hokage ketiga.

"Hokage-sama.."

"Neko.."

"Lapor.. kami tidak bisa menolong Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Apa..Kenapa?" tanya Sarutobi semakin marah.

"Maaf.. ada kekai yang menghalangi kami masuk kedalam hutan.. dan sejak tadi kami masih berusaha membuka kekai itu"

"Kekai.. Sialan.. ayo kita kesana" Sarutobi dan Anbu itu pun Shunsin menuju Hutan.

.

.

.

"KAU ITU MONSTER.. KAU SEHARUSNYA MATI.."

"..."

"TAK ADA YANG MAU HIDUP DENGAN MONSTER SEPERTIMU.. JADI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU..HAHAHAHA"

Mizuki tertawa kesetanan, ia mengambil Fuma Suriken yang ia bawa dipunggungnya. Naruto pasrah ia tak bisa apa-apa, ia masih terluka parah sekarang.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL MONSTERR..."

**SRETTTTT**

Sebelum Fuma Suriken Mizuki terlempar kepada Naruto, ada sebuah pedang yang terlebih dahulu memenggal kepala Mizuki.

Naruto tak percaya melihat tubuh Mizuki yang terpenggal. Ia semakin takut, apa akan ada orang lain lagi yang ingin membunuhnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki seseorang yang keluar dari balik pohon. Naruto bisa melihat jika lelaki itu tinggi , kulitnya pucat dan matanya seperti ular..

"Si-si-apa k-au?" tanya Naruto ketakutan saat laki-laki itu telah berdiri dihadapannya.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku datang ingin menolongmu.."

"..."

"Ikutlah denganku.. ketempat orang orang terbuang seperti kita bisa diterima.."

Dengan ragu Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu, lalu laki-laki itu membantunya berdiri. "Ari-ga-tou.."

Laki laki itu tersenyum lalu meningalkan Naruto sebentar untuk mengambil pedangnya dan juga gulungan terlarang yang ada di tangan Mizuki. Setelah mengembalikan pedang kedalam mulutnya yang dipandang terkejut oleh Naruto, laki-laki itu lalu menyegel gulungan besar kedalam gulungan penyimpan kecil dan kembali ditelannya.

"A-an-o..itu" tunjuk naruto pada mulutnya.

Laki-laki itu terkikik "bisa dibilang aku juga monster.. ayo.." lalu laki laki itu menggendong Naruto, meletakkan kedua tangannya kebelakan punggung dan lutut Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi"

Setelah mereka pergi dari sana kekai pun terpecah.

Namun Hokage dan ninja-ninja yang ditugaskan mencari Naruto tidak menemukan apa-apa. Yang mereka temukan hanya tubuh Mizuki yang terpenggal..

'Naruto..' Batin Sarutobi.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Yuki's Note :

Woowwwww... Yuki buat baru lagi dan ni bakal Sho-ai.. ashikkkk...

Terus menurut kalian gimana.. khukhukhu... aku ingin buat sesuatu yang baru... pairnya OroNaru... hahaha... sesuatu yang berbeda dan baru itu menantang..

Khu khu khu...

Yuki tunggu tanggapan kalian...

And adakah yang mau bantu Yuki cari judul yang tepat?


	2. Chapter 1 : Tumpuhan Baru

**-= Serpentin's Consort =-**

**~ Sherry Dark Jewel Present ~**

Disclaimer: mereka milih Kisimoto-sensei…

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : Khu Khu Khu... #Ada deh.. ayo tebak.. #duakkk

Genre : Romance / Crime

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gak sesuai EYD, Alur maju mundur. Sho-ai.. Yaoi.. MaleXMale

Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika Iruka tak datang pada Naruto saat Mizuki ingin membunuh Naruto, tapi yang datang malah Sosok yang tak terduga... Khu Khu Khu...

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya Fiksi belaka**

**.**

**Gak Suka..?**

**Ya...**

**Jangan Baca...**

**Gampangkan..**

**.**

**Buat yang tetep mau Baca...**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Tumpuhan baru**

**.**

Gelap..

Dimana aku?

Aku sendirian.. selalu sendirian..

"_**KAU ITU MONSTER.. KAU SEHARUSNYA MATI.."**_

Ku tutup telingaku aku tak ingin mendengarnya...

"_**DASAR MONSTER"**_

Tidak suara itu tetap terdengar meski aku menutup telingaku.

"_**MATI SAJA KAU MONSTER"**_

Aku Bukan

"_**MONSTER"**_

Bu-kan...

"_**TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG AKAN MENGASIHIMU!"**_

Aku bukan Monster

"_**TAK ADA YANG MAU HIDUP DENGAN MONSTER SEPERTIMU.. JADI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU..HAHAHAHA"**_

Bu-kan..

"_**IRUKA MEMBENCIMU.. SEMUA ORANG MEMBENCIMU..HAHAHA..."**_

Kenapa..

"_**KAU HANYA JELMAAN KYUUBI"**_

Aku bukan Kyuubi

"_**YA.. MONSTER"**_

"_**MONSTER"**_

"_**MONSTER"**_

Tidak.. Tidak..

Aku bukan Monster

AKU BUKAN MONSTER..

.

.

.

Kau buka kelopak matamu..

Mimpi..

Saat kau lihat sekelilingmu. Yang dapat tertangkap pandanganmu hanya tembok coklat dengan motif melingkar, sebuah pintu, meja almari dan ranjang kecil dengan seprai putih yang kini kau tempati.

Sekujur badanmu terlilit perban dan bajumu yang telah bernoda darah telah tanggal berganti dengan kimono putih. Lalu kau dudukkan dirimu.

'Dimana aku?'

'Orang itu.. orang yang menyelamatkanku..'

Kau tak tahu kau dimana.. kau hanya bisa menebak-nebak..

**KRIETTTT**

Kau mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka ,Kau pandang pintu itu.. yang kau lihat adalah sosok pemuda bersurai silver dan memakai kaca mata.

'Siapa..?'

"Kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun?"

"Ka-u Siapa?" kau kembali bertanya-tanya darimana pemuda itu tahu namamu.

Dia tersenyum padamu "Namaku Yakushi Kabuto.. salam kenal Naruto-kun. Kau bisa memanggilku Kabuto" kau telah tahu namanya. Tapi tetap saja kau takut dengannya, dia orang asing bagimu.

kau hanya diam, karena kau takut untuk bersuara, kau takut pada dia yang asing bagimu.

"..."

"..."

"Hahhh.. Aku akan memberitahu Orochimaru-sama jika kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun" ucap Kabuto. Lalu dia kembali menutup pintu Coklat itu.

Kau sendiri lagi sekarang

Kau selalu sendiri bukan.. itu yang selalu kau rasakan hingga sekarang.

Kau juga ingin tahu siapa Orochimaru-sama yang Kabuto maksud? Apa dia yang menolongmu?

.

Kau hanya terdiam menginggat mimpimu.. suara-suara dalam mimpimu masih terngiang di kepalamu. Rasanya pusing dan kepalamu ingin pecah saja.

Kau remas surai pirangmu, dengan tanganmu yang terperban. Tapi sekarang tangan itu sudah tak sakit lagi.

'Apa benar aku Monster?' kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri.

Kau menginggat semua perlakuan mereka padamu. Bagaimana sakitnya dirimu saat mereka menyakitimu.

'Aku selalu cepat sekali sembuh..'

Kau sadar Manusia tak akan dengan cepat sembuh dari luka yang seperti kau dapat tadi.

Bahkan saat sekarat dulu.. kau masih bisa selamat.

'Aku Monster?' Kau semakin kuat meremas surai indahmu.

'A-aku..seorang Monster..'

'Aku Monster...' hanya kata-kata itu yang terpatri di kepala. Kau mulai menyadarinya..

Kau semaki mengenggam erat suraimu.. air matamu tak kuasa kau bendung lagi.

Tapi kau tak boleh menangis..

Kau sudah tak boleh mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

Itu janjimu..

Kau telah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Kenapa.." kau bertanya-tanya mengapa kau menagis.

Kau usap air matamu kasar.. berharap air mata itu berhenti.

"Kenapa tak berhenti.." Air matamu tak mau kau hentikan.. kau tak bisa menghentikannya.. atau kau tak tahu carannya.

"Berhenti.." kau masih berusaha menghapus airmatamu dengan tanganmu yang terperban.

"Berhenti.." kau tak mau menyerah untuk menghapusnya.

Namun tak bisa.

"BERHENTI.." Kau berteriak..teriakan kesedihan.. kau pukul sisi kiri kanan randangmu

"Kumohon berhentilah mengalir" kau memohon di sela isak tangismu.

"Tidak.. aku tak mau menangis lagi.." kau gelengkan kepalamu, kau remas seprai putih ranjangmu. Kau tak perduli kain putih itu akan kusut, bahkan kau tak memikirkannya.

Tapi air mata tetap tak berhenti.. kau biarkan air mata itu turun.. kau menyerah untuk menghapus air matamu.. yang kau bisa hanya terisak dan bergummam memohon air matamu segera berhenti.

Tapi kau bisa merasa dua lengan memelukmu dari belakang. Kau tersentak takut.

Sosok itu memelukmu erat, tangan putih yang kau lihat tengah memeluk pingangmu. Kau bisa merasakan dagunya bertumpu pada bahumu.

Kau tau siapa dia.. dia yang menolongmu.. kau menyamankan dirimu.. masih dengan air mata yang menganak sungai di parasmu yang kini kusut.

Dingin.. tubuh pria itu dingin.. tak hangat.. tapi kau nyaman dengan pelukan itu. Kau menyukai saat pria itu memelukmu. Kau merasa memiliki orang yang menghargaimu dan menerimamu yang seorang Monster itu.

"Tenanglah My Little Kitsune.. aku akan selalu melindungimu" kau memeluk lengan yang melingkari pingangmu. kau tersenyum.. airmatamu juga mulai berhenti... Kembali menyamankan dirimu dipelukannya.

Lalu yang kau lihat selanjutnya hanya gelap.. kau kembali tertidur... dengan senyum dibibirmu. Senyum aslimu, senyum yang telah lama hilang.. terganti dengan cengiran yang menutupi wajah sedihmu..

.

.

.

TBC / END

Yuki's Note:

Oke.. ini dia Ch 1..

Yuki sengaja bikin pendek-pendek aja biar ngena feelnya...

Gimana tangapan kalian Minna?

Kuharap kalian suka..

Balas Review :

Yami no shinobi : Boleh.. tapi aq minta linknya ya..

Agustatsumi : Makasi... ya dong.. nih lanjut...

Fatayahn : Hahaha... Yuki suka char antagonis.. mereka lebih menantang buat di selidiki lebih dalam.. dan Yuki juga suka ni pair.. Yuki suka ngikuti pair ni di Naruto yg Bhs Inggris. Yuki juga menunggu adanya author yang mau buat pair ni bhs indo. Tapi tak ada satu pun.. Orochimaru termasuk char favoritku setelah Itachi.. hahaha.. jadi karena rasa ingin udah membumbung terlalu tinggi.. jadinya buat aja deh.. buat judul rekomendasi dari kamu.. bakal aku masukin daftar judul q.. makasih..

Babyyming : Ya ini OroNaru.. dan ini udah lanjut... makasih..

Tsunayoshi yuzuru : hahaha... Yuki suka sesuatu yang beda.. jadinya... Ya ini OroNaru..

Kitsune : Hemm.. ketuaan.. gak juga sih.. wajahnya masih mulus kok.. buat pair lain.. Maaf Yuki dah netapin ni bakal jadi OroNaru.. itu termasuk pair favorite Yuki sih.. Khu khu khu.. maaf gak bisa ngabulin harapan kitsune-san..

Makasih para Reader, Sider, yang udah mau Fav, Foll dan Review..

Yuki seneng jika fic ini ada yang mau nerima..

Yuki juga nunggu tanggepan kalian tentang ch ini.. Makasi Minna..

Bye..


	3. Chapter 2 : You're Mine and I'm Yours

**-= Serpentin's Consort =-**

**~ Sherry Dark Jewel Present ~**

Disclaimer: mereka milih Kisimoto-sensei…

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : OroNaru.. Khu..Khu..Khu..

Genre : Romance / Crime

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gak sesuai EYD, Alur maju mundur. Sho-ai.. Yaoi.. MaleXMale

Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika Iruka tak datang pada Naruto saat Mizuki ingin membunuh Naruto, tapi yang datang malah Sosok yang tak terduga... Khu Khu Khu...

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya Fiksi belaka**

**.**

**Gak Suka..?**

**Ya...**

**Jangan Baca...**

**Gampangkan..**

**.**

**Buat yang tetep mau Baca...**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : You're Mine and I'm Yours.**

**.**

Kau membuka mataku. Masih gelap seperti saat kau menutup mata tadi. Hanya diterangi sebuah lilin saja. Kau tersenyum saat kau merasakan sepasang lengan yang masih memelukmu dari belakang. Kau semakin mendekatkan diri pada tubuh yag terbaring dibelakangmu.

Kau semakin tersenyum saat lengan itu semakin erat memelukmu. Kau juga merasakan wajah pria yang memelukmu menelusup dilehermu. Kau bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya. Dan surai hitam panjang juga ikut mengelitik lehermu.

"Kau sudah bangun My Little Kitsune.." kau semakinterlena saat bibir dingin menciumi lehermu. Kau hanya mengangguk sambil menutup mata, menikmati perlakuannya padamu.

Lama ia menciumimu, kau pun membalik badanmu. Ingin melihat wajah itu, wajah orang yang menolongnya. Kau bisa melihat kulitnya pucat hampir putih ada tanda ungu di sekitar matanya dan surainya hitam panjang. Kau semakin terpesona saat melihat mata nya yang bagai ular. Kau menyukainya.

Dia mengelus surai pirangmu dengan senyum yang masih terpampang di paras pucat itu. "Kuharap tidurmu nyenyak My Kitsune"

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Tidak My Little Kitsune.. jangan mengunakan sama padaku." Dia mencium keningmu lembut, kau hanya mengangguk dan menikmati ciuman itu. "Ku tak ingin kau memanggilku seperti itu My Little Kitsune. Cukup Orochimaru.."

"Ya.." Kau telusupkan wajahmu didadanya. "aku nyaman bersamamu Orochimaru. Jangan tinggalkan aku." kau berucap jujur padanya.

Dia mengelus suraimu lagi. "Kalau begitu, jangan pernah meninggalkanku My Little Kitsune. Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu My little Kitsune."

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu My Serpent.." kau eratkan pelukanmu.

"My Serpent..? aku suka panggilan itu My Kitsune" Dia mencium puncak kepalamu, kau bahagia saat merasakan kecupan itu. "Tidurlah lagi My Kitsune. Ini masih terlalu pagi."

Kau hanya mengangguk menyamankan dirimu di pelukannya. "tetaplah bersamaku.."

"tentu.."

.

.

.

Kau melangkahkan kaki kecilmu mengikuti kabuto. Kau ingin menemui dia yang menolongmu, kau kecewa saat kau bangun tadi di tak lagi disisimu. Kau tak suka sendirian disana kau ingin dia memelukmu hingga kau bangun lalu mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu.

"Disini..Orochimaru-sama menunggumu." Kabuto membukakan pintu yang lebih besar dari pada pintu yang lainnya. Kau menenangkan dirimu, jantungmu berdetak keras. Kau gugup sekarang. "Masuklah Naruto-kun" Kau masuk kedalam. Tempat itu pun hanya diterangi beberapa cahaya lilin saja.

Dia memandangmu dengan senyum dibibirnya. "Kabuto lanjukan penelitian, aku akan menyusul nanti" kabuto membungkuk hormat lalu ia pergi dari ruang itu tak lupa menutup pintu.

Kau diam memandang dia yang sekarang tengah duduk di singahsananya. Kau terpesona padanya, ia duduk angkuh dengan kaki kirinya yang bertumpu pada kaki kanannya dan tangan kanannya menopang wajahnya. "mendekatlah My Little Serpent"

Matamu tak lepas pada pemandangan didepanmu. Kau bagai tersihir saat melihat mata itu. Kau langkahkan kakimu mendekati dia. kau terpikat saat mendengar suara dia yang dingin dan mendesis bagai ular.

Dia menurunkan kaki kirinya yang ia topang, menegakkan badannya yang tadi bertopang. Dia menepuk pahanya memintamu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Kau menurut. Kau duduk di pangkuannya dengan susah payah, kau memandangnya kedua tangan kecilmu mengengam erat bagian depan kimono hijau kekuningan yang dia pakai.

"My Little Kitsune" dia mengelus suraimu dan mengecup dahimu lembut. Kau tutup matamu, kau sangat suka saat dia memanjakanmu. Karena selama ini hanya dia yang memanjakanmu.

"My Serpent" kau memeluknya erat. "mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian?" kau telusupkan paras manismu ke dadanya, tanganmu semakin erat mengengam kimononya.

"Maafkan aku My Little Kitsune" dia memalas memelukmu. "Aku harus menemui anak buahku tadi."

Kau mengangguk, lalu mengankat wajahmu memandangnya "My Serpent. Jelaskan padaku semuannya" pintamu. Tentu saja dia menyanggupinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ini dimana?"

"ini adalah desa kecil bernama otogakure, disini para monster seperti kita bisa diterima."

"Benarkah" kau sangat antusias saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Ya. Aku memiliki kelompok yang menampung para monster seperti kita ini." Dia mencium keningmu lagi.

"Kita sama?"

"Ya My Little Kitsune.. akupun berasal dari Konoha. Sama sepertimu, tapi aku sudah pergi dari desa itu."

"kenapa?" kau memeluknya erat menyamanka dirimu dipelukannya.

"Hemm.. aku mencintai seseorang. Seseorang wanita yang cantik dan baik, meski kami tak kenal dekat dan umur kamipun terpaut jauh. Aku selalu memperhatikannya, tapi ia memilih orang lain."

Kau semakin mengeratkan pelukanmu, kau tak suka mendengar Dia membicarakan wanita lain dihadapannya. Entah mengapa kau merasa ingin memilikinya untukmu seorang. Apa karena ia menyelamatkanmu? Kau tak tahu, dan kau tak perduli. Yang kau pikirkan hanya kau akan selalu bersamanya, dan membuatnya bersamamu selamanya.

"Aku ninja yang jenius menurut Sandaime."

"Sandaime-jiji?"

"Ya..dia guruku, dia senang dengan semua yang kulakukan, bisa dibilang aku adalah murit kesayangan Sandaime. Tapi saat itu perang dunia ketiga terjadi, Ayah dan ibuku tewas saat perang. Setelah itu aku teropsesi untuk menjadi kuat dan abadi. Aku ingin kuat dan melindungi orang yang kusayang, melindungi wanita itu" kaumengeratkan pelukanmu. Kau tak suka ucapannya yang terakhir,

"khu khu khu..hei jangan cemburu dulu My Little Kitsune, aku belum selesai cerita" dia terktawa kecil, kau memerah apa benar kau cemburu. Kau bahkan tak sadar jika perasaan itu namanya cemburu. Lalu kau mengangguk meminta melanjutkan ceritannya.

"Ya aku melakukannya karena ingin melindungi Wanita itu, satu-satunya yang kusayang. meski harus melindunginya dari bayang-bayang. Lalu setelah itu, aku terpilih menjadi kandidat untuk posisi hokage ke empat. Kukira aku akan menjadi hokage, perjuanganku untuk di akui orang-orang. Dulu saat aku kecil, penampilanku yang seperti ini membuat odrang-orang takut padaku. Tapi aku tak terpilih menjadi hokage ke empat, yang terpilih adalah Namikaze Minato. Aku masih bersabar, menerima semuanya. Tapi puncak dari semua itu adalah saat wanita itu.."

Kau mengerat kan pelukanmu penasaran dengan lanjutannya tapi juga tak suka mendengar tentang wanita yang Orochimaru sukai.

"-hei..tenanglah My Little Kitsune." Dia terkekeh pelan, kau memerah saat mendengarnya. Malu rasanya digoda begitu. " Wanita itu memilih orang yang berhasil mengalahkanku di pemilihan hokage keempat." Kau terteguh "Dia bernama Uzumaki Kushina"

Jantungmu berdetak kencang. Entah menapa kau bergetar mendengar nama itu "U-uzu-ma-ki?" kau terbata saat menyebut marga sang gadis.

"Ya..dia ibumu My Little Kitsune" Dia membisikkan fakta itu ditelingamu, "Ya kau adalah anak Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina" pelukanmu mengendur, kau tertunduk menumpukan kepalamu didadanya.

"Apa kau membenciku. Kau sebenarnya membenciku kan?" tanyamu lirih sambil mengengam erat kimono depannya.

"Ya.. sebenarnya aku membencimu.." kau bergetar mendengarnya.

"hiks.. hiks.." bahkan airmata dan isakan pun sudah keluar.

"Seharusnya aku membencimu.. tapi aku tak bisa.. aku tak bisa membencimu My Little Kitsune" akunya sambil memelukmu, tapi kau masih belum percaya.

"Aku benci saat melihat wajahmu yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang kubenci. Tapi sifatmu dan juga penderitaanmu membuatku ingin melindungimu." Akunya lagi, dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"benarkah?"

"Ya..My Little Kitsune.. kau akan selalu kujaga, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku berjanji.." kau semakin menanggis. "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa menanggis?" Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kau lakukan, dia panik melihatmu menanggis.

"Aku bahagia.. aku sangat bahagia. Aku akan selalu bersamamu juga My Serpent.. aku akan selalu mendukung semua yang kau lakukan. Aku pun akan selalu mempercayaimu. Jadi tetaplah disampingku My Serpent.. kumohon padamu." Mohonmu padanya.

"tentu My Little Kitsune..apapun untukmu.." dia menyeringai. "kau milikku.."

"ya My Serpent aku milikmu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yuki's Note :**

**So... inilah Ch 2 telah mengudara #duakkk maksud Yuki telah di update..**

**Gimana..? gimana..?**

**Hahaha.. masih pendek pendek aja.. biar geregettt...**

**Thank's to : ****yami no shinobi, fatayahn, kitsunee, , aikhazuna117, nanami koi, babbyming, trisna, himawari wia, VirgoBluesky, tsunayoshi yuzuru, eien dan Yuu****.**

**Makasih dah mau review..**

**Buat reader, sider, yang dah fav dan foll juga makasih ya..**

**Yuk bales review yang gak log in :**

**Aikhazuna117**** : khu khu khu.. buat si suke.. tenang aja beres.. bakal ada something khusus untuknya dariku. #kalau gak lupa# dan cinta segi 3.. pasti ada kok.. tenang aja tapi masih Yuki rahasiain sama siapa.. bahkan mungkin segi banyak. Hahaha...**

**Nanami Koi**** : beres.. tenang aja Yuki kabulin.. tunggu aja..**

**VirgoBluesky**** : makashi.. makashi.. ya ni OroNaru.**

**Eien**** : KhuKhuKhu kalau gitu Yuki Harap Eien-san suka.. semoga menikmati ni fic.**

**Yuu**** : so pasti lah.. I lop Dark story hahaha... jadi kita sama.. sama-sama suka yang gelap gelap #duakkk..**

**Makasih semua..**

**Yuki tunggu Reviewnya..**

**Bye Bye...**


	4. Chapter 3 : I With You

**-=Serpentin's Consort =-**

**~ Sherry Dark Jewel Present ~**

Disclaimer: mereka milih Kisimoto-sensei…

Author : Yuki

Rate : T

Pairing : OroNaru #Khukhukhu

Genre : Romance / Crime

Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gak sesuai EYD, Alur maju mundur. Sho-ai.. Yaoi.. MaleXMale

Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika Iruka tak datang pada Naruto saat Mizuki ingin membunuh Naruto, tapi yang datang malah Sosok yang tak terduga... Khu Khu Khu...

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : I With You**

**.**

**Konoha**

Hilangnya Uzumaki Naruto membuat sang sandaime sedih. Sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri itu sekarang tak tahu ada dimana. Bahkan ia masih hidup atau tidak pun tak ada yang tahu.

'Minato..Kushina.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik'

**Wussss**

"Jiraya.."

"Sensei.. apa benar Naruto menghilang?" tanya Jiraya. Yang langsung masuk dari jendela.

"Ya.. Aku telah mengerahkan Anbu untuk mencarinya. Tapi nihil.."

Jiraya hanya tertunduk sedih. "Aku tak berguna. Padahal Minato telah menitipkan Naruto padaku"

Sang Hokage pun ikut tertunduk. Ini kesalahan mereka, yang terlalu mengabaikan Naruto. Dan Sang Hokage juga menyesali perbuatannya yang menutupi identitas Naruto sesungguhnya. Jika ia tidak menutupinya pasti Naruto tak mungkin di benci desa. Meski jika mengatakan Naruto adalah anak Minato pasti musuh akan selalu mengincarnya. Tapi Anbu ada untuk menjaganya. Betapa bodohnya dia.

Sedangkan Jiraya, ia pun menyesal selalu pergi. Seharusnya ia menemui Naruto sekali-kali. Seharusnya...

Tapi penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Meskipun menyesal, jika kasusnya adalah Hilangnya Naruto. Maka tak ada yang bisa disesali lagi yang ada hanya usaha mereka untuk menemukan Naruto.

"Hokage-Sama"

"Inu? Ada apa?" tanya sang Sandaime Hokage pada anbu kepercayaannya Inu.

"Para dewan menunggu anda untuk rapat di ruang rapat." Sandaime hanya mengangguk dan meminta inu menemaninya di rapat. Tak lupa Jiraya yang ikut hadir juga.

**.**

**^^ Yuki Jeje ^^**

**.**

**Ruang Rapat.**

"Kita akan membahas Hilangnya Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Hokage.

"Seharusnya, kita senang jika monster itu telah pergi dari desa kita kan"

"Ya itu betul.. dia hanya akan membahayakan desa saja."

"Memang tau apa kalian hahhh.." bentak Jiraya.

"Jiraya Cukup.."

"Dasar tetua bau tanah.." gumam Jiraya sambil berdecit tak suka.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu pada kalian semua." Semua dewan langsung memandang Hokage dengan penasaran.

"Aku sadar seharusnya aku tak menyembunyikan ini."

"-Anak yang kalian anggap sebagai monster itu adalah putra orang yang kalian hormati."

"Maksud anda?" tanya salah satu dewan.

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah putra Namikaze Minato"

Mendengar ucapan sang Sandaime. Semua yang ada di ruang rapat merasa bagai disambar petir.

"Ja-jangan berbohong.. tak usah menyelamatkan monster dengan mengatakan dia anak Yondaime-sama"

"Mengapa aku harus bohong. Kalian tahu, jika tidak karena Yondaime yang mengorbankan anaknya untuk menjadi penjara bagi Kyuubi. Mungkin kalian sudah tak ada disini" bentak Sandaime.

"Minato terlalu baik untuk mengorbankan rakyatnya. Jadi ia menjadikan putranya sendiri sebagai penjara monster itu. TAPI BUKAN BERARTI NARUTO ADALAH MONSTER" bentak Jiraya. Semuanya diam menyesal.

"Seharusnya malu itu kalian, aku menutupi identitasnya karena ia pasti akan menjadi incaran desa lain. Naruto itu manusia, dia punya perasaan. Yang pantas disebut monster itu adalah kalian yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang monster tau bahkan memperlakukannya seperti sampah."

"Kalian dengan sok tahunya mengatakan jika dia monster. Padahal kalian tak punya bukti nyata untuk menuduhnya"

"Dan kalian tahu yang paling ku takutkan?" tanya Sandaime.

"Yaitu.. Karena perbuatan kalianlah nantinya membuat Naruto membenci desa ini. Dan menghancurkan desa ini."

"Jika itu terjadi, jangan salahkan Naruto.. tapi salahkan diri kalian sendiri yang membuatnya melakukan itu." Sandaime langsung pergi dari ruang rapat bersama Inu dan Jiraya. 'Itu juga termasuk kesalahanku juga' batin sang sandaime.

**. **

**^^ Yuki Jeje ^^**

**.**

Kau tengah melihat Orochimaru dan kabuto bereksperimen sekarang, Saat pertama kali kau melihat eksperimen mereka, kau langsung mual dan pingsan. Tapi sekarang kau sudah terbiasa. Apalagi saat mengingat apa yang Orochimaru katakan saat kau telah siuman dari pingsanmu.

"_Jika kau tak kuat melihatnya lebih baik jangan melihatnya.." _kau ingat Orochimaru mengatakannya dengan lembut membuatmu memerah malu. Lalu setelah itu kau beristirahat, tapi Kabuto datang membawa makanan untukmu. Dan berkata..

"_Jika kau ingin disisi Orochimaru-sama, kau harus bisa menerima semua yang ia lakukan. Jika bisa kau juga harus menyukai apa yang ia sukai Naru-kun" _lalu Kabuto pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian.

Jadi sekarang kau berusaha untuk menerima apa yang menjadi kegemaran Orochimaru. Kau ingin selalu bersamanya, dan akhirnya perjuangan tidaklah sia-sia, setelah seminggu kau berusaha dan meminta untuk menemani Orochimaru dan Kabuto di laboratorium, menonton semua kengerian yang terpampang disana. Kau pun mulai terbiasa juga, dengan darah, potongan-potongan angota badan bahkan potongan tangan Orochimaru.

Saat ini pun kau tengah melihat Orochimaru dan kabuto menyuntikan sesuatu pada tubuh gadis kecil yang kau perkirakan setahun lebih tua darimu. Kau hanya melihat saja, melihat saat tubuh gadis itu mulai berubah dan saat gadis itu di masukkan kedalam tabung dengan banyak cairan Hijau didalamnya.

Kau diam, tapi dalam hati kau kasihan pada gadis itu. Kau mengigit bibirmu takut, memikirkan dan membayangkan jika gadis itu adalah dirimu.

Bukankah kau sudah mulai terbiasa?

Tapi mengapa kau tetap ngeri saat melihat hal ini?

**.**

**^^ Yuki Jeje ^^**

**.**

Kau tengah duduk dipangkuannya sekarang, di pangkuan orang yang sangat kau sukai, kau mulai sadar jika kau sangat ingin selalu bersamanya. Menyukainya.. itu kata Kabuto tentang perasaanmu pada Orochimaru.

Benarkah itu?

Pertama kali kau mendengar itu, kau menyangkalnya. Kau malu tuk mengakui jika itu adalah suka..

Kau masihlah sangat kecil untuk tahu rasa apa itu, apa itu benar-benar suka, kagum, rasa tertolong dan berterima kasih? Atau Cinta?

Karena kau tak pernah merasakannya. Sejak kecil yang kau kenal hanyalah rasa sedih, kesepian, rasa dicacimaki, rasa berterima kasih dan rasa sakit yang amat sakit.

Kau tak perduli rasa apa itu. Yang penting untukmu sekarang adalah kau tetap ada disisinya, bersamanya selalu dan disayangi seperti ini.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan menyandarkan dirimu didada bidang Orochimaru. Kau semakin nyaman saat Orochimaru mengelus surai pirangmu. Surai pirang lembut yang mirip milik ayahmu.

Saat memikirkan itu pertama kalinya dulu, kau takut Orochimaru membenci hal itu. Tapi kau senang saat ia berkata jika ia tak mempermasalahkan dan berucap juga jika ia suka dengan wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuhmu.

Benarkah?

Bahkan kau tak tahu jika tubuhmu mengeluarkan wangi seperti itu.

kau sangat suka saat kau tengah bersama Orochimaru seperti ini. Tapi saat ini hatimu sedikit gelisa, karena melihat gadis kecil dalam tabung tadi.

"Ada apa.. Naru-chan?" itu adalah panggilan baru untukmu. Kau merasa seperti gadis kecil jika dipanggil seperti itu, tapi karena yang memanggil adalah Orochimaru, menurutmu tak masalah.

Tapi jika orang lain, kau berjanji akan menghajarnya.

Kau mengeleng pelan, "Tak ada apa-apa"

Orochimaru terkikik kecil, "Jangan sembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Naru-chan. Aku tahu jika hatimu tengah tak tenang sekarang. Apa yang mengusikmu"

"..." kau memang tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Ia seperti mempunyai kekuatan agar bisa membaca pikiranmu.

Kau membalik tubuhmu, membuatmu berbalik memeluk erat Orochimaru, membenamkan wajahmu di dada sang sennin. Kau suka sekali memeluknya, rasanya sangatlah nyaman menurutmu.

"Aku.. Aku kasihan dengan gadis kecil tadi" ucapmu lirih sedikit takut untuk mengatakannya.

"..."

"Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak.." nada bicara orochimaru sedikit datar. Kau tak suka mendengar itu, kau tahu Orochimaru tak suka dengan perkataanmu.

Kau menangis "Kau marah kan?" tanyamu di tengah isakanmu.

"...Tidak Naru-Chan. Jika aku boleh mengatakan sebenarnya."

"..." kau diam. Kau ingin tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan kepadamu.

"Inilah aku.. aku adalah penghianat, aku penjahat keji yang suka membunuh orang dan membuat eksperimen-eksperimen gila"

Kau menegang.

Matamu membulat tak percaya.

Tak percaya..

Dia..

penjahat..

Pembunuh..

Dan..

"Jika kau tak suka dengan apa aku sebenarnya. Aku akan mengembalikanku ke konoha." Ucap Orochimaru Lirih.

Orochimaru akan melepasmu.

mengembalikanmu ke konoha?

Konoha?

Kau mengakui jika kau merindukan teman-temanmu, keluarga teuchi, sandaime dan iruka sensei..

Tapi jika kau kembali ke Konoha..

Itu artinya kau akan berpisah darinya.. tak mungkin kau menemui penghianat dan penjahat seperti Orochimaru, kau pasti akan dilarang keras.

Kau mengeleng tak mau, Kau tak ingin berpisah dari Orochimaru

Apapun yang terjadi kau tak ingin pergi dari sisinya.

ia mengingat ucapan Kabuto.

"_Jika kau ingin disisi Orochimaru-sama, kau harus bisa menerima semua yang ia lakukan. Jika bisa kau juga harus menyukai apa yang ia sukai Naru-kun"_

Kabuto...

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau, Aku ingin disini. Disini bersamamu.."

Orochimaru menyeringai senang.

"Jangan mengembalikanku ke konoha. Aku ingin disisimu..jangan buang aku" Kau menangis dan memeluk erat Orochimaru.

"tapi aku adalah penjahat, aku bukan orang baik Naru-chan"

Jika ada satu jalan untuk bersamanya.. apapun itu..

Kau akan menempuhnya..

Jika itu artinya Kau...

"Aku tidak perduli. Jika perlu aku akan menjadi jahat juga, jika itu artinya aku bisa bersamamu. Aku juga akan belajar agar bisa membantumu bereksperimen" Naruto memandangnya serius, pipinya masih ada bekas air mata.

Orochimaru menyeringai senang. "Tentu.. aku akan mengajarimu Naru-chan." Lalu Orochimaru mengecup dahimu, Dan menghapus bekas air matamu dengan lidahnya yang panjang.

"ugh.." kau suka saat ia menjilat pipimu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu semuanya Naru-Chan. Dan kita akan bersamamu selalu." Lalu Orochimaru mengigit pundak kirimu, Kau berteriak kesakitan. Lalu memegang bekas gigitan Orochimaru.

"A-apa yang ka-u laku-kan?" Mengapa ia menyakitimu? Kau tak tahu..

"Aku memberimu segel istimewaku, agar kita bisa selalu bersama. Sekarang kau adalah milikku seutuhnya Naru-Chan." Orochimaru mengelus lembut pipimu. "Jangan melawan rasa sakitnya Naru-chan, biarkan racunku memasuki tubuhmu." Kau menurutnya, kau tak meringis kesakitan lagi, kau hanya menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Orochimaru.

Lalu Kau pun tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Orochimaru. "Khu khu khu.. aku mendapatkanmu.." Orochimaru melihat bekas gigitannya yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi tiga megatama. Orochimaru menyeringai.

**.**

**^^ Yuki Jeje ^^**

**.**

Kau tengah berdiri di tempat yeng seperti saluran air, tapi air di sini berwarna hijau dan mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung. Kau jijik saat pertama kali melihat air itu. Namun ini adalah aroma Orochimaru. Kau tahu itu, kau sangat hafal dengan aroma ini. Dan kau sangat menyukainya dan lagi air hijau ini hangat. Tanpa sadar Kau tersenyum.

Kau merasa hatimu memintamu untuk berjalan terus menuju kegelapan. Kau berjalan menyusuri saluran Air itu hingga kau dapat melihat penjara raksasa dengan sebuah tulisan di kertas segel.

**GERRRRRRRR**

Kau memandang penasaran pada kegelapan yang ada dalam penjara.

DEG

Mata merah.. Kau memandang tak percaya. "Siapa?" siapa yang dipenjara disini.

"**Aku adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"Kyuubi"

"Tapi,, dimana aku?"

"**Kau ada didalam pikiranmu Bocah, dan mengapa kau biarkan racun ular itu memasuki tubuhmu?" **

"Karena aku ingin.." jawab kau santai. Kau tak merasa takut sedikitpun pada Kyuubi. Kau mulai mengerti jika Kyuubilah yang membuatmu di jauhi penduduk desa. Tapi kau tak merasa membenci Kyuubi.

" **Hai Bocah, Aku ingin bebas.. buka penjara ini. Aku bosan dikurung disini"**

"Tapi.. bagaimana caranya?" tanyamu. Kau merasa, jika Kyuubi bukanlah mahluk yang akan menyakitimu. Dan sepertinya melepaskannya akan menarik.

Sejak kecil kau memang selalu menuruti instingmu, karena kau hidup bergantung dari itu sejak kau kecil. Jika bukan karena instingmu, kau yakin saat ini kau tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Instingmu selalu membantumu menghadapi kerasnya hidup di konoha, dari cacian dan makian serta amukan dan siksaan warga desa yang membencimu.

Kyuubi menyeringai, ia membuat air di bawahmu menjadi pijakan tinggi yang membuatmu bisa berada di depan kertas segel penjara. **"Ambil kertas itu"**

"Ini?"

Kyuubi Menyeringai.

Dan kau mulai membukanya.

**BOUFFFFF**

**.**

**^^ Yuki Jeje ^^**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yuki's Note**

Oke.. ini Dia Chapter tiganya..

Gimana?

Maaf jika ada Typo(s)

Yuki kagak sempet Edit.. huhhhhhh..

Dan maaf jika baru bisa Update..

Maklum.. Yuki sibuk di duta..

Bukan sok sibuk..

Tapi beneran Sibuk..

Ah seneng jika banyak yang suka..

Yuki jadi semangat ngerjainnya..

Tapi harus sabar..

Soalnya fic yuki banyak jadi harus nulis semuanya..

Dan makasih buat Flame pertama Yuki..

Rasanya pas baca Flame.. Yuki seneng banget...

Meski yang geFlame gak pakek akun..

Sayang banget kan Yuki jadi gak bisa bales.. KhuKhuKhu...

Buat Guest-san yang ngeFlame Yuki

Flame lagi ya.. Yuki tunggu..

Tapi pakek Akun.. Oke..

Makasih banget yang dah mau Review, baca, fav, foll bahkan sider..

Makasih banyak..

Yuki nunggu Review kalian.. buat Chapter 3 ini

Bye bye..^^


End file.
